This invention relates to a process for the oxidation of ethyl benzene. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel process for the oxidation of ethyl benzene to form vinyl acetate and phenol in equimolar amounts.
It is known from Grozhan et al, Doklady Akad. Nauk SSSR, 204 No. 4, page 872, and Russian Pat. Nos. 329,167 (1972) and 321,518 (1971) that when ethyl benzene is oxidized in the presence of acetic anhydride and a strong acid, followed by saponification of the total reaction product, phenol is formed in substantial quantities, together with lesser amounts of benzaldehyde, benzyl acetate and other related materials. Counterpart British Pat. No. 1,244,080, from the same Russian sources, teaches a like process and further proposes a mechanism whereby through the formation and rearrangement of a hydroperoxide intermediate, both phenol and an aliphatic aldehyde or ketone are produced.
Significantly, there is no mention or suggestion of the formation of ethylidene diacetate, and therefore obviously no teaching of converting said ethylidene diacetate to vinyl acetate. Moreover, the Russiun work is silent as to the use of any promoters or other adjuvants in addition to acid catalysts which would serve to enhance the rate, yield, or selectivity of this oxidation reaction.